


What the rain does to you

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Growing up kind of..., Konoha rain, Rain, rainy day story, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Temari comes back to Konoha after being in Suna for a while, and to her delight, it begins to rain. Shikamaru watches her stand in the rain and enjoys how happy it makes her, while a memory from way back when comes to his mind.Written as part of the "Tell Me a Story" contest for loknnica, based on a picture they drew. I chosethis one
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	What the rain does to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loknnica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loknnica/gifts).



(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"I hear rain's coming," Temari overhears an older woman say to another at the market, as she rummages through a bin of vegetables.

"Hmm," the other woman responds. "A storm, no doubt. We're due for a good rain."

The first woman hums in agreement. "Overdue, for sure. My flowers are starting to wilt, and if I lose my herb garden, I just don't even know!"

Temari walks away, purchase in hand, and smiles to herself.

"Rain!" she thinks. "I can't wait!"

________

Shikamaru stretches as he bids goodnight to peers, and began to walk home.

He's tired, bone tired.

He sighs.

"Life," he sighs again. "Too much work. I just wanted a simple life, a simple home, a simple job. And a good bed to sleep in." He cracks his neck and scratches his goatee.

But, as he nears his house, his heart grows lighter.

Temari had spent the last two months back in Suna to help her brothers with new policies and longer-term planning meetings. Shikamaru had visited, both for official and personal reasons, but had still spent the last five weeks home alone, until yesterday.

While he had enjoyed it at first, it had grown boring. Sleeping in, taking naps, eating junk food, having the guys over here and there, taking more naps...it was novel and fun, but he missed his favorite blond arguing with him, bossing him around here and there, and generally making their house into a home, just as his mom had done for their family.

He enters their house and toes off his sandals at the door, before spying her in the kitchen chopping vegetables.

Shikamaru comes up behind her and put his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. He had even missed her specific hair style, of all things, her shorter hair tickling his nose.

"Hey you," he murmurs into her neck.

She turns to kiss the top of his head. "Hey sleepy head," she greets him. "We barely got to see each other yesterday when I got back, I thought we'd stay in for dinner tonight and catch up."

Shikamaru continues to drape himself on her, knowing she'll take his weight. "Mm-hmm," he says, yawning.

Temari laughs. "That means you have to stay awake a bit longer. Go make the rice, then we'll do the fish together."

"At least you gave me the easy task," he sighs, but does as asked.

As they cook, he spies her glancing out the window every so often.

"You looking for something?" he asks her. "Or, someone? What, did you meet someone new while you were gone and they're coming over?"

Temari laughs and pushes him. "Yeah," she says, "I told them my husband falls asleep at 6pm and he should come in at 6:15."

"Hey! I can stay awake til 7, thank you very much."

Temari laughs again. "I didn't know it was a special occasion? But no, I overheard people in the market saying it would rain tonight. So I'm just keeping an eye out..."

Shikamaru smirks to himself. 

"It never rains in Suna, so it's one of Temari's favorite things about Konoha," he thinks to himself.*

They finish cooking and sit for dinner, catching up over it. Shikamaru offers to do the dishes so Temari can finish unpacking, and she knows better than to not accept it, kami knows he never really offers like that!

As he's finishing up the last dish, she walks back into the kitchen to show him some of the new fans she brought back, as well as some snacks and sweets, which they crack open for dessert.

"I have a lot of laundry to do, I need to borrow something to sleep in," Temari says as they start to get ready for bed later.

Shikamaru yawns. "Finally going to bed, it feels like I've been up for forever."

Temari rolls her eyes. "It's, like, 9:30." She crosses the room to him and wraps her arms around him, and he leans into the hug. Well, he tries to, but she instead grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off him.

He raises an eyebrow at her, and she smirks as she puts it on.

"What? I said I need something to sleep in."

He sighs, but watches her move about in just his black shirt. She's graceful in her moves, due to her years of training, but exuded a strength that he knew only too well. He had to admit, she looked good in his shirt, though. The sleeves were a bit wide and long on her, so she rolled them up to her elbows. And the neck was a bit stretched out, but served to show off her collarbones.

Damn, but he loved her.

"My chest is cold," he grumbles aloud instead, sitting clad only in his pants and leg wraps.

"So put on a new shirt?" she offers.

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru sighs.

"What is? Me? Or putting a new shirt on?"

"Both?"

Before either can say anything further, a loud boom is heard outside, and Temari whips her hair to the window.

"I knew it!" she shrieks. "Look, look!" she says, pointing outside.

Shikamaru follows her excited gaze and, sure enough, it's raining outside.

Not just raining. Downpouring. A strong, steady rain.

"That's a true Konoha rain," he says, nodding.

"I've missed it!" she says, jumping up and down, happily. "I love Suna, but I have missed the rain."

She pauses in her jumping, bites her lip, and looks at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Let's go outside!" 

"What?"

"Come on!" she says, grabbing his arm and leads him, running, outside.

They stand on the porch for a few minutes, enjoying the rain. Breathing in its heavy scent, feeling enveloped by the slight change in humidity and temperature in the air that only a strong rain brings.

Shikamaru wraps an arm around her. "We wouldn't be the Hidden Leaf Village without our rain," he said. "And we haven't had a rain like this in a while. The fish and trees will be happy."

"Screw the fish, I'm happy!" she laughs.

Before he knows what's happening, she bolts from his arms and down the steps, standing in the rain.

Shikamaru smiles to himself and sits on their porch steps, watching her. He thinks back to the first time Temari saw rain in Konoha.

She and her brothers had remained in town for an extra few days after coming to help Shikamaru's team, his first time being in command.

He still cringes when he thinks about failing that mission. If only his younger self could see him now, he thinks. 

Still, his mind continues to wander back, back to a hospital corridor, to his young body filled with dread and anxiety. And questions, so many questions.

Temari had sat with him, berating him in the hospital. Calling him "boring," questioning his skills and abilities.

She had even witnessed his father's talk, nothing held back there. But she had still sought his company out while she was in town, inviting him to train with her.

Neither spoke about their interaction at the hospital, just talked about other things.

They had finished sparring when rain clouds settled in, not yet unleashing on the village. Shikamaru had suggested they find somewhere to eat, and led them to a casual restaurant with large, open windows that they were seated by.

The rain began after their food arrived. Temari had been speechless, which had in turn taken Shikamaru by surprise.

"What's the matter? Never seen rain before?" he had asked.

"I'm from Suna, so not much," she admitted.

They sat in silence, watching and listening to the rain, which grew heavier as it continued.

"Our rain can be heavy this time of year," Shikamaru eventually said, breaking the silence. "If you're not careful, you can get caught off guard and soaked. It's pretty bad when it happens out in the field."

"I can imagine," Temari said. "I wouldn't mind that happening, one day."

Shikamaru snorted. "Yeah, you say that til it happens, and then you get soaked to the bone and later get a cold." He sat back and crossed his arms. "Too troublesome."

"I think I'd like it, even then," she said, glancing at him. "You're probably a disaster when you're sick, since you're a crybaby when you're healthy."

He rolled his eyes. "Everyone's a crybaby when they're sick."

"Not me," she had haughtily said. "Never."

The restaurant hadn't asked them to leave, sympathetic to the rain, and so they sat there drinking tea for some time.

When the rain started to let up, they paid and left, hurrying through the streets.

They ducked into a shop as the rain started back up, and Temari stayed at the front entrance, watching the rain.

Shikamaru studied her, then wandered around the shop.

A few minutes later, he stood next to her.

"Here."

She looked at him, and followed his gaze to his outstretched hand.

"I'll take you somewhere better to watch the rain, but I don't want to be responsible to your brothers for you getting soaked and sick."

She accepted the umbrella and smiled. The fact that it matched her clothes did not go unnoticed, but she would wait to tease him about that.

He stepped out, opening a plain black umbrella for himself, and turned back.

"You coming, or what?"

She stepped out, opening the umbrella and holding it high enough it wouldn't hit the fan on her back.

They set off at a brisk run, using chakra to step onto rather than into the puddles they couldn't avoid. Fortunately many people were inside, and so they increased their pace.

A short time later, Shikamaru stopped them in a garden, under an open structure whose roof kept the rain out. They put the umbrellas against one pole and he sat on the bench.

Temari remained standing, a few feet away.

They spent the remainder of the day there, watching the rain. Eventually, she sat on the ground, leaning against one of the poles supporting the roof, legs crossed in front of her. Shikamaru had stretched out on the bench, hands under his head.

It was one of the best naps he had had in a while, and was definitely needed after that mission....

Shikamaru smiles at the memory, and thinks that they should go back to that building some time. If nothing else, he would probably get a good nap there.

He also thinks about all the other times since she's continued to call him a crybaby, and boring.

"You're not getting cold?" he calls out to her.

She's still entranced by the rain, he almost thinks she doesn't hear him.

"It's warm rain," she says, and he almost, almost rolls his eyes. "It's comforting. Like...like a hug. Like coming home."

Shikamaru smiles, he can't help it.

She seems to worship the rain, standing with her arms outstretched, palms up, face turned slightly up. A smile dances on her face as she can feel the rain on it. Her eyes are closed, she's so swept away.

The light from their porch gives the whole scene a magical look, he admits. 

The rain bounces off her, it's coming down so hard, and in the light she almost looks like she has an aura around her.

The shirt she's wearing, his shirt, is getting wet, it's properly soaked now, but neither of them care.

She's happy. She's happy to be back, to be with her loved one, to be in the rain, to just be alive.

He's happy she's home, crazy rain antics and all.

"Don't catch a cold out there," he says to her, shouting to be heard over the rain.

"It would be worth it," she answers, keeping her eyes closed. "You'd take care of me, wouldn't you?" she asks, peeking one eye open.

He gives her a smile. "Of course," and she smiles back, closing her eyes again.

"As long as you're not a crybaby about it," he adds, and she laughs.

"Look who's talking," she says, opening her eyes to look at him. "Come on," she invites, offering her hand.

He pauses, thinking about how he could catch a cold, then shrugs.

"Why not," he says, and, standing and taking her hand, joins her in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> *This quote is the caption from the picture, as written by loknnica! I only borrowed it...
> 
> This was my first Shika/Tem story....
> 
> Feedback/suggestions welcomed!


End file.
